


【蝙超/BS】后窗 ABO 小妈梗 MPREG预警　雷雨ＡＵ

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 配对：蝙超 B/S 斜线分攻受Thomas Wayne /clark kentbruce wayne / clark kent预警：雷雨ＡＵ　会沿用部分雷雨的人物设定　小妈梗 ABO MPREG预警
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	【蝙超/BS】后窗 ABO 小妈梗 MPREG预警　雷雨ＡＵ

哥谭，阴森凄冷的天气在这座城市只不过是人们如常的景色。噼里啪啦的雨落下，几朵黑色的雨伞在街上跳跃，横纵着被吹往巷脚。嫖客边叫骂边提起了裤腰带冲进了拥挤逃窜的人群中。

“蝙蝠！它来了！”白天，空气中陡然升起惊叫，泥水在奔走的人群中开出花来。

“太太，要把窗子打开吗？”年老的女佣人低声说道，她面前的人正像一幅枯骨嵌在灰绿维多利亚式的椅背中。

白色衬衣袖口包裹的消瘦手掌动了动，拒绝了。

玛丽嬷嬷低头退出这件装饰华贵的屋子，血压直冲上她年迈的脆弱的血管到脑门，一颗衰老虚弱的心脏从门缝，从房间的气气闷闷空气深吸最后一口气，向后倒去。她听见。

“嬷嬷，把房间的窗户开一下罢。”克拉克努力耐住气，摇动着桌前的木扇子，努力用自己的肺过滤这室内沉闷潮湿的空气。“算了，我来吧。”他直起身，离开了那把灰绿色的椅子，探出身去打开了那扇玻璃窗。冰凉阴冷的空气自小口子向内吹，挤似得装满了整个房间，夏日闷热的屋子顿时清爽起来。

“哎，太太。”身边的佣人小声的叹息。

“少爷呢？少爷回来了吗？”克拉克当做没听见她的叹息，继续坐在那把厚重的椅子上，丝绸衬衣挂在他身上，轻薄透肉，Omega丰腴的奶子隔着缎子若隐若现，然而这一切都被外面裹着的一件墨绿色的罩衫遮住，只露出一小半个肩头，看上去又是一副规矩古板的太太样了。

“布鲁斯少爷才刚回来呢，正在下面和老爷说话。”嬷嬷对着克拉克说道，低下头，“太太，今儿个您感觉怎么样？”她不动声色的瞥向了克拉克平坦的肚子。

“我可好的很，倒是他，大白天的做什么黄粱美梦呢。”克拉克拿起书扇了扇，古旧的书页扬起了尘灰，“我可好的紧。”

“咚咚咚”木质地板随着年轻人的动作发出轻微的声响，提琴弦被拨动，室内的空气开始嗡嗡作响。

“夫人（Madme）。”M字在年轻人灵活的唇舌间停留许久，衍生出一个umm的鼻音脱离了布鲁斯微笑的唇角。“我回来了。”一个温暖的热切的拥抱被给到年长的Omega，带着冰凉温度的手指自白色披肩抚过潮热的皮肉，溜入衬衣。

“这可真是太热了。”克拉克打了个寒颤，就像被冻到了似得，“嬷嬷，把窗都打开吧，太热了，这里真是太热了。”

“也对，把窗都打开吧，走廊里的那些也是！”年轻的灵魂接着说道，“把它们都打开吧！”

“好吧，少爷。”年长的佣人如是说道，踏踏的响声从近至远。

“我回来了。”十来岁的、不到二十岁的年轻人自顾自的找了个软椅子坐下，“伦敦的寄宿学校和家庭教师大不相同，那不是个舒服的地方，就算这样，天气也比哥谭好上许多。那你呢，克拉克？”

“还是老样子。你们学了些什么呢？”Omega低声说道，没有把布鲁斯从自己的座位上叫起，而是小心的坐在了梳妆镜前，透过镜子看着年轻人。

“大部分是老一套，写点希腊语的讽刺诗搞点拉丁文学什么的，没什么大用。天底下怕是没有什么人不懂这些了！翻来覆去的上课！”布鲁斯抬高了了音量。

“我不是很懂这些。”Omega把扇子收拢，放在手心，一节一节的数着。年轻人的高谈阔论，哪位法国新到伦敦的太太小姐是受过哪样的高等教育，哪所优秀的Omega学校。“我当然也上过几年学。”克拉克说道，抬眼去看布鲁斯。一所专为alpha驯养顺从Omega妻子的专业学校，他可以蜻蜓点水般的念出流行戏剧的主角名字与桥段以攀附alpha们争强好胜显摆的心思。他学得尤其不错，“你也许会成为一个记者”，学校的老师这样评价，或许是出于对这个将要嫁个比自己年龄大一倍还多的丈夫的Omega的调侃，谁知道呢？克拉克一直记着。

“你要知道我不是故意同你说这个玩意的。”布鲁斯收敛了脸上的笑容，“我永远不会这样做的，尤其是对你。”属于贵族的保养得宜的手掌压上了他年轻继母的手背，“你知道的。”

灼灼目光紧紧盯着克拉克。

“啊！太太，快把药喝了吧！”令人厌烦的脚步声又自远而近的回来，带着一瓶灰绿的汤药。药水被放在小玻璃瓶里，像装在套子里的人，令人生畏，即便基督山伯爵也不会这样对自己的敌人，一天又一天。克拉克情愿就这样停下死掉。

“我没病！”两片合拢的嘴唇耷拉向下，就像颠倒了地图上下，路易十四直指着夏宫说道：“我要他变成世界的中心。”

“这我可说不好，您该听医生的诊断。”谄媚的、不情愿的表情挂上杨树梢，唇角顺着坡儿下溜。

“他既然说没有，那便没有吧！格林嬷嬷。”耐不住性的年轻人抖动羽翼。

“布鲁斯。”沉重的咚声从门外传来，咚，咚得踩在心跳上，皮鞋拖沓在地板上发出滋滋的锐利声。

“父亲。”

“我以为你去到英国怎么着也该学会一些礼仪。别进Omega的房间，这个一个alpha绅士应尽的义务。”

“好吧，父亲。”布鲁斯压低了肩膀，接受掌权者粗糙手掌摩挲过肩头。

“劝你母亲把药喝了。”托马斯韦恩不容置否的说道。

“可是。”

“没有可是。劝你母亲把药喝了。”布鲁斯没有动，沉闷的气氛在蔓延，父与子的对峙。

“我没病。”克拉克从椅子上站起来，木质折扇被他掰弯了一节掉落在地。“我没病。”他开始在房间里绕着圈子。

“你是一位教育良好的Omega，克拉克。你知道你病在哪里。”克拉克敲碎了瓶子，夺门而出。


End file.
